Inveja Branca
by Lua do Nyah
Summary: "— Bruce." Sobressalto. Há alguém me chamando, mas não reconheço quem seja. Ouço batidas na porta e, de novo, me chamam. "— Bruce, tens um minuto?" É Pepper. Penso que franzi o cenho ao ver que já passava das onze no relógio digital sobre o criado mudo. Algo aconteceu. Algo que provavelmente pede por urgência, caso contrário, ela não viria pessoalmente me chamar. (Oneshot)


Descalço, eu saí do banheiro.

O vapor ainda se dissipando ao passar pela porta.

Sinto-me exausto. Visto uma calça de moletom e deito-me na cama, sentindo meu corpo relaxar aos poucos e minha coluna retomando seu lugar contra o colchão duro. Passei boa parte do dia sentado, então sinto um desconforto nas costas, nada alarmante.

Além do cansaço físico, minha mente pede por silêncio e lentidão, mas como isso é quase impossível de se conseguir, contento-me com uma distração. Estico o braço até meus dedos alcançarem o livro sobre o criado mudo. Ajeito os óculos e retomo a leitura.

Geralmente eu não venço dez páginas. O _disjuntor_ se desliga antes disso e eu apago. Perco o contato com a torre. Desmaio, porque é assim que eu tenho dormido ultimamente; desmaiado pela fatiga. Posso senti-la agora, como sinto Morpheus estendendo seu manto sobre minhas pálpebras, deixando-as pesadas demais, impossibilitando-me de manter os olhos abertos.

* * *

\- _Bruce._

Sobressalto. Há alguém me chamando, mas não reconheço quem seja. Ouço batidas na porta e, de novo, me chamam.

\- _Bruce, tens um minuto?_

É Pepper.

Penso que franzi o cenho ao ver que já passava das onze no relógio digital sobre o criado mudo. Algo aconteceu. Algo que provavelmente pede por urgência, caso contrário, ela não viria pessoalmente me chamar.

\- Estou indo – digo quando ouço novas batidas na porta.

Abro a porta e vejo Pepper de pantufas, um short de dormir e uma camisa de Tony. Nossos olhares se cruzam e ela sorri meio sem graça.

\- Ah, você tava dormindo... eu queria só... desculpa te acordar – ela começa um tanto atrapalhada.

\- Não. Tudo bem, eu ainda estava acordado – minto tirando os óculos e coçando a barba recente. – Do que precisa, Pepper?

Seus olhos já não estão mais nos meus. Ela parece me analisar por um breve segundo e seu rosto começa a ganhar cor. Um constrangimento repentino transparece em minhas feições. O caminho que ela fez com o olhar me deixou assim, embaralhado por um instante. Vejo uma camisa jogada sobre o braço do sofá e visto-a.

Pepper sorri brevemente e então me faz um convite:

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Bruce.

* * *

Tony estava madrugando. Ele têm trocado o dia pela noite quase sempre desde que sua casa em Malibu foi atacada pelo pseudo terrorista chamado Mandarim. Não lhe tiro a razão. Ele faz isso para proteger as pessoas que ama e agora teria mais uma pessoa para proteger.

Pepper falou dos enjôos e tudo o mais, mas pelo tempo que têm, há poucas maneiras eficazes de se ter uma resposta concreta. Ela queria, sobretudo, discrição. Por isso procurou-me. Fui até a farmácia e quando voltei havia um bolo no forno da cozinha. Aproveitei a deixa e fiz um chá para nós enquanto ela fizera três testes de gravidez de marcas diferentes, para não ter erro.

Bebo mais um gole de chá.

\- O que me diz? – ela pergunta com um tom de ansiedade.

Deixo a caneca sobre a bancada e olho para Pepper sentada à minha frente. As mãos inquietas sobre a bancada, remexendo as sobras no prato com um garfo. A esta altura ela já tomou duas canecas da infusão de marcela e comera também meia fatia de bolo de chocolate.

\- Tony vai surtar, talvez até desmaiar na hora – brinco com ela, ganhando um riso nervoso. Ponho minha mão sobre as suas e ela olha em meus olhos carinhosamente. – Mas vai dar tudo certo, Pepper.

Quase digo que Tony é um filha da puta sortudo, mas ao invés disso, falo que ele será um bom pai. Talvez comece a planejar uma armadura em pequena escala, mas vai ser um bom pai.

Ela não ri, mas pelo menos parece mais calma. Pepper levanta-se e contorna a bancada, ficando à minha frente. O banco em que estou sentado é alto, nossos rostos ficam no mesmo nível enquanto ela olha em meus olhos. Suas mãos tocam meu rosto quando ela me agradece e sorri.

\- Boa noite, Bruce – ouço antes de ganhar um beijo na bochecha esquerda.

Sinto o sangue fluir pro meu rosto em seguida.

\- Boa noite – respondo.

Fiquei ali por mais um tempo, até esvaziar minha caneca. Depois voltei para o meu quarto.

Um pequeno pensamento passa na minha cabeça quando me deito novamente. É melancólico, pois tenho a ciência de que nunca terei uma família. Mas, em grande parte, sinto-me feliz pelo meu amigo.

Tony é mesmo um filho da puta sortudo.

* * *

Notas:

(Olho para os lados só pra constatar que o Tony não está por aqui)

Nem preciso dizer que shippo esses dois, né? Podem me julgar, eu deixo.

Cara, só sei dizer que quero abraçar esse homem até ele ficar verde.

Primeira fic do Bruce que eu posto por aqui, o que acharam?

GIF que me inspirou - i . imgur WsBPGHu . gif


End file.
